Thor Drabbles
by Silverlynxcat
Summary: A selection of Thor/Avengers/RPF related mini-fills. Various ratings, characters and pairings C:
1. Author Note

Hey guys!

This will just be a place for me to put all my Thor related, random mini-fills.

(Mini-fills that have sequels will be placed on their own)

Each drabble/mini-fill will have its own title, warnings, rating etc,

Pairings may vary from drabble to drabble, or it may only be central on one character.

**Caution**; Randomness may very well be a recurring factor.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong> This will immediately be marked as 'Complete' but I'll just keep adding to it, so add it to your story alerts if you wanna see updates ;)


	2. Best Bum 2011

**Name:** _Best Bum 2011_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K  
><em>**Character(s):**_ Loki  
><em>**Pairing(s):** _None  
><em>**Warnings: **_Vague narcissism, bare bums *le gasp!*, mention of the word 'ass'_  
><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Loki inspects his apparently award winning asset.  
><em>**Prompt:**_ Loki's Buttocks (yes, that was it xD)_

* * *

><p>Green eyes scrutinised everything. Every dip, curve and line of muscle.<p>

Pale skin was stretched taut and smooth like an unblemished canvas over his lean physique. His broad chest tapered to a narrow waist, muscle noticeably shaping his stomach as his eyes descended the length of his reflection. Next were his hips; sharp, defined lines that led onto firm, strong thighs that tensed as he shifted his weight.

He twisted his body, muscles uncoiling like a serpent rearing to strike. Curious eyes followed the lines of his figure, the slight ripple of flesh along his back as he turned his torso, head looking over his lowered shoulder.

He lets his gaze linger on the reflection of his -rather strapping- rounded bum. It was as pale and firm and muscular as the rest of him. Muscle-bound he may not have been, but very little of him was fat, buttock included.

He twisted fully, looking over his opposite shoulder and considering himself thoughtfully while humming a soft 'hmm...' as he tautened his muscles, raising his arms above his head. His arse, firm and perfect as ever, smooth as silk and pale as moonlight, tensed, and looked ever better with the muscles firmed and utterly squeezable, even if he did say so himself.

Although now he was probably being a little narcissistic. But he had to agree with the papers, his ass did look _very_fine.

"Best Looking Bum of 2011 indeed" he smirked, strutting away from the mirror to collect the paper which had declared his new title. With a click of his fingers he was dressed again, smirk included.

He wondered if Thor knew...

With a cackle and a snap of fingers, he went to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For Best Bum, Loki wins ALL the awards!


	3. Common to One

**Rating:** _M_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> _Thor/Loki_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Thor, Loki  
><em>**Warnings:**_ Rimming, explicit content.  
><em>**Summary: **_Thor must apologise for a slight made against Loki.  
><em>**Picture inspiration:**_http :/ /silverlynxcat (dot) tumblr com/post/20008 604278/adanceindarksuspension-jeangry-shame-on-you_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh look, my little brother's backside! Such a common sight, I almost forget what your face looks like!<em>"

Loki felt his face heat up, embarrassment and anger burning brightly on his pale cheeks as the words echoed around his head.

"Did you have to say that? In front of your friends, the other warriors?" the younger god snapped, ears still burning from the mortifying words Thor had hollered earlier that day amidst his four constant companions and a handful of soldiers.

Their snickers had sparked fury and humiliation inside him and Thor had only just managed to hunt his incensed brother down after hours of avoidance. He felt a low rumble against his back, Thor's laughter, and Loki snarled furiously, thrashing against the other but Thor easily pinned him still, heat crawling across Loki's hips as Thor's rough palms held him firm.

"But it is true, Loki" Thor murmured as Loki tugged futilely at his wrists which were bound together in Mjolnir's strap, the hammer sitting on it's head beside the bed, leaving Loki draped helplessly on his belly across the blanket of pelts.

He felt those large hands travel down, scorching a path over his skin as they stroked over his bare cheeks and down to grip the backs of his thighs. Thor's hold tightened and suddenly he was being effortlessly lifted, his legs tucked beneath him to leave him shamelessly exposed.

He gasped and lurched when hot, damp breath brushed over his rear, and his muscles quivered beneath the heavy gaze he could feel on him, taking in everything he could no longer hide. He knew his face was red.

"Thor!" he gasped when he felt Thor's lips settle at the base of his back, and then they were sliding lower and low-_ oooh_. Loki's eyes rolled back as Thor began to press the flat of his tongue to his twitching, fluttering hole, licking rough and eager as Loki's hips pressed back fervently to the attention.

His ass was being groped roughly as Thor's tongue worked him mercilessly, and he could only pant and whimper brokenly as Thor's beard grazed the sensitive skin between his thighs and all manners of filthy sounds filled the room.

"It was said in anger" Thor crooned apologetically, watching as Loki sagged to the covers when he pulled his tongue away to speak. He leaned over his brother, pressing himself along Loki's back and used one hand to grip Loki's narrow chin to turn his head to face him. "Though I only wish to see you're tight, perfect backside more," he murmured hotly into Loki's ear. "To be sheathed inside it" he growled, thrusting against his brother as Loki grunted and arched beneath him.

"But I could never forget what your face looks like" he added huskily, free hand continuing to knead and squeeze Loki's supple cheeks as he rutted against his brother like an animal.

His last words must have had impact, for Loki's body relaxed and he yielded to his brother, spreading his legs for Thor to finally slip inside him with a moan.

Thor began to thrust in earnest, jolting Loki's body as his hips snapped forward, startling a pleasured cry from the younger god's lips as Thor buried himself deeper, still curled over Loki to press him into the bed as he fucked him with abandon.

"Yess-_ah-ah_" Loki could only make small grunts as his body was ploughed, filled to the brim as his brother murmured all sorts of apologies and dirty promises into his ear.

It was Thor's throaty, sordid description of taking Loki to the mud, hitching up his robe and claiming him in front of all his warriors that had them both coming with a hoarse cry.


	4. Good Morning  RPF

**Rating:** _K_**  
>Pairing:<strong> _Chris. H/Tom. _H  
><strong>Characters:<strong> _Chris. H, Tom. H_  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> _RPF (Don't like, don't read), Sleepy!Hiddles, fluff_  
><strong>Summary: <strong> _A small scene inspired by an amazing picture by Wantstobelieve on Tumblr, of a sleepy, domestic morning exchange between Tom and Chris._

**The image**; _http :/ /wantstobelieve (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/197547 71359/is-that-coffee-i-smell-yeah-whens-your_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _My first time ever writing RPF, only Hiddlesworth has ever vaguely interested me in RPF, damn those men!_

* * *

><p>The curtains were drawn, yet while the dark material shadowed the room, sunlight glowed soft and golden around the edges where the fabric didn't quite meet the frame; it slipped through a narrow parting in the curtain, highlighting lazily drifting dust motes as it fell across the bed on the other side of the room and gradually crept up the rumpled sheets.<p>

The occupant of the bed sighed gently; face nuzzling deeper into the indulgently soft pillows as his body shifted inside the swathe of body-warmed blankets, the material dragging pleasantly across his bare flesh. His breathing was light, eyes resolutely closed and mind drifting and unfocused, on the edge of consciousness but stubbornly clinging to the comforting haze of sleep - reluctant to wake.

But despite his blurry senses, he could detect the warmth of the sun creeping up his leg and a pungent, though familiar smell wafting from beyond the open bedroom door.

He must have nodded off again, because the next thing he was aware of was the mattress dipping under Chris' weight as the blond sat on the edge of the bed and leant over him. Tom grunted softly, eyelids too heavy to lift as he felt Chris' nose brush his cheek and his stubble graze his jaw when he placed a soft kiss to one prominent cheekbone. He sighed and smiled blissfully when he felt Chris' hand seek out his own beneath the pillow and intertwined their fingers.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Tom murmured; voice deep and slurred with sleep.

"Yeah" came Chris' deep drawl, accompanied by the rustle of the paper he held loosely in his other hand. Tom sighed again and rolled slowly on his back with a whisper of the sheets, the fabric falling low across his hip.

"When's your flight?" the elder man inquired from under his arm which he had slung across his eyes.

Chris chuckled and leant back to take in the full view of Tom, warmed and drowsy with sleep with his honey-brown curls delightfully mussed. "Three hours."

"Then what the hell are you doing out of bed?" He countered, coming across as more grumpy than demanding with his eyes peering blearily out at Chris from under his arm and his endearing bed-head. Amusement and affection swelled in Chis' chest and he smiled and placed a large hand upon Tom's abdomen, stroking the velvet skin and soft dips of muscle.

He felt a quiver run beneath his palm as Tom hummed contentedly and he began to rub soft circles across his lover's tummy, causing the man to melt beneath his hand. He continued to massage the warm skin until Tom held out an enquiring hand and his arm slid aside so Tom could gaze beseechingly at his lover from beneath slumber-heavy eyelids.

Chris smiled and the paper crumpled forgotten to the floor as he accepted the offered hand and lay down alongside Tom, wrapping his arms around him. He thought Tom had fallen back asleep after several beats of silence, so he was surprised when the thick British accent broke the tranquil hush.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks"

He felt Tom sigh, his sides falling heavily and Chris stroked along the tender ridges.

He couldn't see, but he knew Tom was frowning. "Ok" was murmured into the pillows.

Chris held Tom until he fell back asleep -lulled by the warmth and soft caresses to his tummy- then he dressed and drank his cold coffee as he prepared to leave.

When Tom woke up a little while later, it was to a mug of warm coffee and a note;

_Thinking of you, will call you as soon as I land. _  
><em>Enjoy your lie-in and try not to miss me too much ;)<em>  
><em>Love Chris xx<em>

Tom smiled as he cradled the mug and took a sip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _In my head, Tom/Loki now enjoy tummy rubs. Official Headcanon x3_


	5. The padding of little feet

****Name:** **The padding of little feet**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **K_  
><em>****Character(s):**** Loki, Thor, Tony_  
><em>****Pairing(s):** **None_  
><em>****Warnings: ****Pointlessness and fluff**  
><strong>Summary:<strong>** Loki brings home a Midgardian creature. Tony says to get rid of it. He's ignored.

* * *

><p>"Brother? What have you got there?"<p>

"I am unsure."

Thor frowned as he observed the strange sight of Loki draped across the couch on his stomach, arm dangling off the edge as he toyed with whatever held attention on the floor. Whilst it wasn't unusual for Loki not to pay his full attention to Thor, it was a different matter entirely for Loki to be distracted.

Thor stepped further into the room and came up behind the couch, bracing his hands on the white leather as he peered over his brother to the floor, where a soot coloured creature tumbled and pranced around his brother's slender wiggling fingers.

"It is a delightful Midgardian beast, is it not?" Loki hummed, green eyes content and amused as smooth pads, framed by tufty, cloud-soft fur, batted at his fingers, needle like claws thoughtlessly hooking onto pale skin.

Without care for the scratch, Loki flipped the small creature onto its back and scratched its belly as tabby legs kicked and teeth nipped at his fingertips, its little tail lashing in delight.

"It is rather adorable," Thor agreed as Loki scooped the critter up by its scruff and cupped the fluffy thing in his palm, holding it up to Thor for closer inspection. Thor studied the small dark face and little pink nose, the twitching triangular ears - one a warm ginger and the other black – and its dual-coloured eyes, blue and green staring up at him with its head slightly askew.

"Where did you find him, brother?" Thor enquired as an inquisitive paw patted his nose, before it rubbed itself forcefully against his chin with a sound rumbling through its slight body.

At this Loki frowned, "She," he corrected blithely, before his lips pressed into a thin line. "I found her sitting in a bin. The way these Midgardians treat their…pets…is simply deplorable."

"Brother, you know better than to condemn all for what could be the act of but a few, you see often enough the way humans love their pets, like those joyously loyal beasts that lead humans about on a rope."

"Dogs, Thor, they're called dogs,"

"Verily."

Loki shook his head as he thoughtlessly dragged his fingers along the supple spine that arched and bent and twisted beneath his palm as the creature wiggled in utmost pleasure. Even Thor extended a large hand to tickle their new companion with surprising gentleness beneath her chin.

The quiet pampering of the Midgard critter was disrupted when Tony, sauntering passed on his way out, stopped mid-step, and tilted his head so his sunglasses slipped precariously down his nose.

"What is that scraggly beast doing here?"

"Who knows, however reason dictates you must be here for some reason," Loki responded with a smirk.

Tony huffed at the slight, whole body heaving for added effect, and pushed his shades back up his nose. "Well make sure Scabbers is gone before I get back. I hate those little rats," he added, wrinkling his nose as he made his leave. Although when his departure was escorted by Thor's vigorous; "Scabbers! A fine title indeed for our new charge!" Tony knew the little flea-bag was staying.

It was to the immense confusion of the Assembled Avengers later that they were introduced to their new pet rat, only to be presented with a kitten. Albeit a very adorable one with big eyes and the most heart-wrenching little _'mew'_ they'd ever heard. Despite the accusations from everyone, Steve resolutely denies any unmanly cooing.

All attempts to try and correct Thor and Loki regarding the kitten were abandoned in favour of jaunting around the room trailing lengths of yarn while their new addition frolicked after them, – also occasionally skidding across the laminated kitchen floor because Tony was a dick like that. -

Despite the species confusion, the name Scabbers stuck.


	6. Lost

**Name:** _Lost_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K  
><em>**Character(s):**_ Loki, Thor  
><em>**Pairing(s):** N/A_  
><em>**Warnings: **_Feels, role reversal, Jotunn!Thor,__  
><em>**Prompt:**_ Odin is without a heir. Then, after the war against Jotunheim, along with the war spoils, he takes an abandoned baby Jotun (Thor), and adopts him as his own. Years later, Frigga gives birth to Loki. By then everyone loves Thor and recognizes him as the firstborn, and rightful heir to the throne. Loki lives his life in Thor's shadow. He is not good at physical combat, preferring magic, and books. _

_Follow canon until Thor, Loki & Co go to Jotunheim. Back at Asgard, Odin reveals Thor's true origins, then strips him off his power (and the magic concealing his true self), and sends him to Midgard as punishment for his immaturity and blood-thirst.  
><em>

_+ 10000 If Loki being 1/4 Jotun is the reason he can touch Jotun!Thor without being injured_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're the reason! It's all your fault!<em>" Loki was screaming, all the rage and hurt welling up in one overwhelming surge, spearing Thor with each bitter word thrown with the same accuracy as his knives. "_You_. A Jotunn, a cuckoo in the nest, and yet still they love _you_, Asgard still chose you over the _true_heir."

Suddenly Loki's fingers dug into the meat of his shoulders, pricking like claws, and Thor's back met stone as Loki slammed him into the wall in his rage, still screaming. A wet sheen made his eyes shine with his trapped frustration as Loki simply shrieked wordlessly at him, eloquence lost to a spurned tongue.

The he's tossed with a snarl, Loki was always stronger than he was given credit for, and Thor tumbled across the earth and rock, kicking up a cloud of dust in his wake. Loki speaks, no longer screaming, yet his words are leaden with anger and so much _hurt_ and _betrayal_that Thor's heart pangs with guilt.

"I _tried_ to be a good son. I tried to be _worthy_. And yet it was always you; the Golden Son, the First Born, actually a _runt_, but-but still _better_."

Thor flinched, yet only pushed himself into a sitting position, head bowed as he stared numbly at the blue which tainted his once sun-toned skin; his Aesir skin.

"_Why?_" Thor looked up, and Loki is just staring at him. His face is no longer contorted in anger, or bitterness, there isn't even a sneer. His muscles are slack in his weariness and his eyes water with confusion and the emotional turmoil which is tearing him apart. He looked exactly how Thor felt beneath the weight of numbness pressing down on him.

"I don't know," Thor whispered.

He raised an arm, offering Loki his hand from his place on the floor, and Loki stared at it in silence, long and hard, and Thor wasn't able to decipher his not-brother, because his expression was so void of anything that he wasn't even sure Loki's knew his own feelings.

The silence stretched, and then slowly Loki began to close the distance between them until he finally collapsed into Thor's arms. He clung to his brother tightly; body trembling as Thor held him secure, feeling his own eyes prick with tears as he took in the warmth and scent of his brother, relishing the feel of having a body to hold after so long of being isolated from touch.

"I've missed you Loki, so much," Thor muttered hoarsely, hand cupping the back of Loki's head to draw him closer.

A firm squeeze was the only response Loki gave him, but for Thor, it was enough. They would overcome this. He had been found.


End file.
